Abigail
by Id65
Summary: "I need to go" He shrugs and steps to the side of the door. "No. I mean leave camp" I say it calmly but my mind rages inside. "Only if your Issued a quest you can leave. But you won't get one without training" I shrug. "Train me"
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah guys. I KNOW! U have 4 fics running and I shouldn't start another. But I really need too! Or else I'll finish the fic before its on paper, and then it fades in my head. Ok, let's get started people!**

I had decided to run away a long time ago.

I had saved up 2 years' worth of paychecks and lemonade stand money.

Almost $3000 in cash.

Sewn into my sleeping bag and coat, in my backpack. Everywhere.

And I had run.

My parent's hadn't believed me.

I told them the truth.

I had told them everything.

And they hadn't listened.

So I ran.

But I was smart

_**Dad, mom. I'm leaving this as a note, and in your emails. I also sent it to the police, so don't think you can spin some press story.**_

_**I'm leaving. Yeah. I'm underage, but you don't believe me. I told the truth, and you hit me and told me I was lying. You told me to tell the truth. I did. You just didn't want to hear it.**_

_**I told you I thought I had ADHD. You pushed me away. And I can't stay in this museum of a house one minute more. I can't stand how you look at me like I'm a freak. You don't have any right.**_

_**You pushed away my wishes of joining the choir. You said I never sing. Because you beat me when I tried. I didn't sing bad lyrics, I didn't write about sex, or drugs, or alcohol or poisons to the mind and body. I just sang. And you still hit me.**_

_**You don't know me. You want a daughter- A daughter with straight A's. A daughter who does ballet. A daughter who does cheerleading, and dates the star of the football team. Well adopt her.**_

_**Cheerleaders are bitchy, and Footballers are Jerks. I broke my ankle doing a haphazard pirouette. **_

_**I'm leaving for the summer. I'll send you a postcard. Maybe I'll comeback in time for school- maybe not. **_

_**Abigail Ruth Turner.**_

I left that note and left the house. I sent the emails from the library. Then I left a note for the first person looking for me.

_**Hello.**_

_**I guess you're looking for me. I don't think you should be using all of your resources on me. I'm fine. I have money. I have food. I have a plan. I'm not coming back. Anyways no one believes me. They never do. And you won't either. I have to go**_

_**Abigail.**_

The woman smiles and I do too. I smile and wave at the camera before I leave. Then I run.

I

About a week after I run, I dye my hair Blonde. It used to be red.

Then I get a new style. Quote shirts, quirky outfits. I change outfits all the time.

I buy newspapers sometimes. I'm usually front page. And the woman hunting for me. Miriam Gillian.

Apparently I sent the email to her. Then I reach New York. Big city, I blend easily. I wonder the streets.

Eventually I get spotted. So I send an email.

_**Still hunting huh? I told you I'm fine.**_

_**Abigail**_

I

Then I ran. The country nearby. I pass a strawberry farm as I walk.

Wait! I turn and study the sign. I can work here. Get a job.

I smile, and walk down the driveway.

Then the arrows hit me.

The pain is unbelievable.

Through my stomach.

I turn to see my 3rd grade math teacher, Mr. Coldly.

He's demonic. His horns are still in his hair, his skin is cherry red, and his tail as weird as ever.

He smiles, bow in hand. I told people he tried to kill me. "Abigail" He says and launches himself at me.

I do the only painful thing I can. I pull an arrow out of my stomach and hold it up.

He still jumps and it hits right on his shoulder. He growls and pounces again. I roll, and pain shoots through me.

I scream, and I get up seeing red. He pounces and fear courses through me. I run my arrow through his ear, and he screams in pain, yellow sulfurous dust coming out of the wound.

He forces me to roll again, and the pain is so bad I almost black out. Then I hit his inner knee as I lay on the ground.

He explodes. I cry as I get up. I can barely walk. I go over to the pile. An arrow tip- wait. That's the tip of his tail.

I pick it up, for some reason and walk towards the farm. You wouldn't believe the pain.

I pass a humongous pine tree, and I walk down into the valley. It's not what I expected. I hear shouting.

Is it for me? I can't yell, there's a big blue house.

I have to get there.

I can't I cry out, a half sob.

I fall to my knees and my hands.

I need to sleep- I'm so tired.

I hear feet. I can't hold on- I drop my backpack and fall on my back.

I close my eyes. I need sleep.

I need- "GET AMBROSIA YOU IDIOTS!" a boy's voice yells. Someone shakes me "leave me alone" I murmur.

They turn me on my side, and began to cut my shirt off around the arrows

"shouldn't you buy me dinner?" I ask. The person chuckles. "Cute. What did this?" he asks.

"My 3rd grade math teacher. I saved his tail" I say. I open my fist. Someone gasps. "A Moretina?" they say.

"I need sleep-"I say. "No. Come on. Can you sing? Sing me something." He says. I sigh, and in a quiet voice I sing

_**Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving**_  
_**But I know I saw a light in you  
As we walked we were talking  
And I didn't say half the things I wanted to**_

_**Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone**_

_**'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else**_

"Can't- remember the rest" I say. "God Stephen. You have a crush. Wish the seven where here" A girl's voice says.

"Seven. The ghost number. The seventh day of the seventh month. Seven half-bloods." Then I launch into the poem

_**Seven half-bloods shall answer the call: Leo, Piper Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Hazel, Frank**_

_**To storm or fire the world must fall: Leo and frank or Percy and Jason.**_

_**An oath to keep with a final breath: Leo's oath to calypso**_

_**And Foes bear arms to the doors of death: The giant and the titan. And never forget small bob**_

I interpret the poem. The hands stop "Funny. I still feel like I'm bleeding out on your front lawn." I say, the hands work even faster.

"That was-"a shocked voice says. "Drop it Drew" the boy's voice says.

"I' m going to sleep" I say. "No you're not. Come on. Look at me" I open my eyes. I think the word gorgeous is an understatement.

His dark brown- definitely brown. Hair is swept haphazardly. His brilliant blue eyes shine.

His breath catches when he stares in my eyes. "That's blue. Mine aren't any color. Their nothing. Not grey. Not blue. Not hazel. Not green. Nothing" I say studying his eyes.

I see a pile of bloody arrows. "Almost done" he says.

"Bye Stephen. If I'd had more time we could've gone on a date" I murmur closing my eyes. And eternal sleep comes to me.

I

**Gods. Is Abigail dead? I dunno. Is she? How should I know? There's more chapters coming… anyways, I've got fics to write!**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lol people. Embrace the lol. Psych. Ok so another chapter. Just before anyone else asks, yes Apollo boys do know how to flirt. **

**Songs: you found me by the fray, Need you now by plumb, rock and roll by avril lavings**

**Caldiangelo: You're awesome**

**Percyjacksonlover13purple: I have put your name in here so many times I actually remember your whole pen name. Thanks for help with songs. You're awesome too. ;)**

If this is dying, it's quite comfortable. I open my eyes.

"Well. Looks like someone owes me a date" I look to see Stephen leaning against the wall.

"Where am I?" I ask. He smirks "Big house" he says. I look around "where's my clothes? And my bags?" I ask desperately.

"Relax. The stolls have them" He says. I shoot up. He rolls his eyes. "Travis and Conner. Going through-"he says.

I get out of bed. I'm wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt. I storm out and find the stairs. "Hey! You're not supposed to be up!" Stephen yells.

I walk outside and I as a girl in an orange shirt "The stolls. Where are they?" I ask. She gulps.

She points. I follow her finger. I come across two boys going through my stuff. "Whoa" he says holding up a wad of $20s

"Put it down if you want to live" I say. He drops it. I shoot a look at him and gather my stuff up.

Stephen catches up with me "You're supposed to be resting. Whoa that is some serious dough" he says.

I glare at him and gather my stuff. "Thanks for the help, but I'm leaving now" I say. They stare at me like I'm an idiot.

"You can't" Stephen says slowly.

"Oh yeah? Watch me. I have to go. It's not like you guys don't read the newspapers. I wouldn't be surprised if you've already reported me to the police. Since you guys believe the crap my parents feed the press I have to go" I say.

And I take off sprinting towards that giant pine tree. Someone grabs my shoulder, then puts me over there's "NO!" I scream beating at them. But I'm too weak. I'm put back in the room.

Stephen stands in front of the door arms crossed. I sigh, and go to the bathroom. He tries to follow.

I look at him "not happening, and anyways what am I gonna do? Jump out the window?" I ask him.

I shut the door in his face and lock it. "Come on." Stephen says. "No." I say. I turn on the shower and brush my teeth.

I

I kick the bed. Gods that girl was infuriating. She was also cute. Perfect matching.

I sigh and sit in the chair. Since I had removed all her arrows, even though this is only my second year, I had been charged with taking care of her.

I wonder why she had so much cash on her, and she had said something about cops and press, and crappy parents.

I leave, and lock the door behind me. I wander to the stolls. "Go get me a mortal newspaper. And some coke" I say.

I hand them each $10 and a drachma. They grinned and disappeared.

I

15 minutes later, and only the gods know how so fast, the stolls come back with a 5 pack of coke, and a newspaper missing the comics.

Best I was getting from them. I went back into the girl's room, she hadn't even told us her name yet.

And I was supposed to grill her about the prophecy. She comes out in fresh clothes, putting her wet hair in a ponytail.

She groans "You" She says flopping on the bed. I stare at the picture. Her. Picture. Her. "Abigail" I say.

She moans and leans over the side of the bed so she's upside down. "I prefer Abi." She says.

I shrug. "So you're a multi-millionaires daughter. Even richer than dare enterprises." I say.

She rolls her eyes, which looks weird upside down. "Please? Rachel? That paint covered girl? She's ok but was never really nice to Me." she says.

I'm more than a bit surprised. It must show.

"So. We still on for a date or were you only saying that on your death bed? Oh Stephen I love you so much but I'm dying" I say in a mock voice.

She laughs, then chokes because she's upside down. I help her do a flip to land on her feet. She trips and I catch her.

There's only a few inches between us and I can smell her toothpaste. Minty. She's staring at my lips.

I smirk "what? Do I have something on my face? Or are you staring for a different reason?" I ask.

She blushes. "For your info I was staring at your ego. It's so big it's visible" she says.

The comebacks good, but its ruined by her blushing. "So. That poem. Where did you hear it?" I ask casually.

She stops blushing and plops down on her bed. I lean up casually against the wall. "How long have I been out?" She asks. I sigh.

"6 days. Even longer than Pe-"I shut up and press my lips together. "I read it. In a book." She says.

She frowns and rubs the sides of her head "it- I can't- I can't remember it" she says. I frown.

"Can your recite it?" I ask. "Seven- Seven Half-bloods? Seven half-bloods shall answer the call?" She asks me.

My frown deepens. "Did I do something wrong?" She asks. "No, No your good" I say.

She frowns. "Can I go?" she asks. I shake my head. "Do you know both your parents?" I ask.

She nods. "I lived with both of them" She says. That doesn't usually happen, but sometimes parents will re-marry.

"You know it was weird, my parents had been married since they were 18, and they had been trying for a kid since then, and suddenly my mom got pregnant." She says. I frown deeper.

"I need to talk to our director, watch this informational video" I say. I toss her the dad and point to the TV. She nods, and I go downstairs.

I

They're crazy. Not possible. Period. I stare at the blank TV screen. Not possible.

I need to get out of this loony farm. Maybe if I act like I belong long enough, I can leave. Finally.

I could leave. They must be on mushrooms or something. Nope, notta. Not believing this.

The door opens and I plaster on a smile. "Hey" I say. "Hey. Our camp director wants to talk to you in the morning" He says.

I almost consider distracting him- ahem kissing him so I can knock him out- and making a run, but he's cute and this place looked pretty well guarded,

Still- "Thanks, for nursing me back to health" I say, looking down and thinking about the time my best friend's brother walked in on me changing to make me blush.

"It's fine. Get some sleep" Stephen says. He turns to leave, and I quickly kiss his cheek before going into the bathroom. Oh yeah.

I think about the first time I played someone.

_I had been on the run for about 5 months. I had slept in the barn, and a boy had found me. He had also recognized me. _

_I had kissed him and talked him down from it. That was the first time. After that, the crying and the guilt had begun to fade. I had barely noticed it when I flirted for food. Or when I broke hearts. Then-_

Knock. Knock. I jump "yeah?" I ask. "I've got your food. I'm just going to leave it here-"Stephen says

"Thanks" I say. He probably nods. "Yeah. See you later Abigail." He says. And he's gone.

Eventually I leave. 4 pieces of pizza, 2 pepperoni 2 plain, and a glass of sprite. Perfect. I happily munch on my pizza.

Someone opened the window. I'm on the 3rd floor. I lean out. Sheer drop. I hear singing. I see an orange fire, faint, only about 5 feet or so probably in real life.

I know this song! Someone plays a guitar.

_**I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"**_

_**Where were you when everything was falling apart?  
All my days were spent by the telephone it never rang  
And all I needed was a call that never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad**_

_**Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me**_

I stop singing. The bonfire has grown about 15 feet, and is now an almost orange-white. They wait but I don't sing.

I had my moment. Someone runs up to the house. Maybe- I hear someone on the stairs. Just maybe- Stephen bursts in.

"They want to meet you. The campers" he says. He looks so happy and hopeful I can't turn him down.

"Sure" I say. I follow him downstairs, and then to the campfire. I didn't get a head count.

Anywhere from 200-350 people sat crowded around the campfire. Stephen showed me a seat closest to the fire, and I noticed a guitar there too.

I went and sat down. "What do you want to sing?" he asks. I realize it's just me. "You play?" I ask motioning to the guitar.

He nods. "Okay. How about- Need you now, by Plumb? "I say. Stephen smiles. "Yeah. But don't you want something popular?" he asks.

I shake my head. "To many filters" I say. And I start singing

_**Well, everybody's got a story to tell  
And everybody's got a wound to be healed  
I want to believe there's beauty here  
'Cause oh, I get so tired of holding on  
I can't let go, I can't move on  
I want to believe there's meaning here**_

How many times have you heard me cry out  
"God please take this?"  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now

Standing on a road I didn't plan  
Wondering how I go to where I am  
I'm trying to hear that still small voice  
I'm trying to hear above the noise

How many times have you heard me cry out  
"God please take this?"  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now

Though I walk,  
Though I Walk through the shadows  
And I, I am so afraid  
Please stay, Please stay right beside me  
With every single step I take

How many times have you heard me cry out?  
And how many times have you given me strenth?

How many times have you heard me cry out  
"God please take this?"  
How many times have you given me strength to  
Just keep breathing?  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now.

I need you now  
Oh I need you  
God, I need you now.  
I need you now  
I need you now

Silence. I look at the shocked campers "Seriously people?" I ask. I'm getting a bit angry.

"Uh- Abi-"Stephen says. I look at my clothes and I groan,

I wear a large ruffled teal tank top, with Black at the ends of the ruffles,

Black skinny jeans,

Black heels with bows,

A teal Gucci clutch,

A black ring,

A black cross necklace,

Black earrings, (my ears aren't even pierced)

And a wide black bracelet with charms on it.

I touch my hair. I can feel my long blonde hair has been put up in an elaborate Heidi-style, with a braid running around my hair to make a headband of hair.

I glare at the sky "You couldn't have gone with a fishtail and sneakers could ya?" I ask

Someone's been changing my outfits for years.

POP

I look and smile feeling my hair. Fishtail, and some shapeup designer sneakers. I sigh. "Best I'm getting" I mutter. A note falls down. I easily catch it.

_**Spoilsport**_

I smirk.

I look at them. "What?" I ask.

"Uh Abi? Your mom's Aphrodite" Travis says nervously.

I stand up. "What?" I ask in a voice so deadly it could send Mr. Coldly back to hell. Travis gulps.

I cross my arms and sit down.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" I look up to see an Asian girl with too much makeup stand up.

"Can one of our initiates even LIKE the makeover?" She asks.

"Shut up Glitter queen." I snap. Snickers.

She frowns muttering things as she sits down like

"Piper all over- Power over me! - and" I don't listen

I frown.

"Hey babe wanna kiss?" Someone yells. I smile and turn to them. I notice a quiver of arrows and grab one, then throw it directly at him. He ducks with a yelp.

"I'm no pushover _Babe_." I say.

"Let's sing" I say.

I I I I

We sing about ten songs. Then something happens. A girl metalizes in the campfire in front of a red-headed girl next to me. "Eee!" I screech.

"Piper!" The red-head says. "Hey Rachel. - EVERYONE SILENT!" she orders. Everyone falls silent.

"Where are you?" 'Rachel' Asks. There's a loud bang and everyone jumps.

"No idea. Somewhere were something's trying to kill us- so anywhere. We needed to give you a heads up-"she says but Rachel cuts her off.

"Annabeth? Percy? Are they alive?" Rachel asks. "Piper!" Another girl's voice says.

"Hurry up we need you to calm the giant-"there's a very loud crash and a scream of

"Crazy Pegasus! Devolveme mi queso asado!" I giggle.

"Did he just say Crazy Pegasus? Give back my grilled cheese!" I ask. "Just get it over" The other girl says and a door shuts.

"Everyone shut up and listen. We found it, and Nico coach hedge, and Reyna are coming with it. It'll bring peace, it will. And Athena children- Keep Calm and don't kill all romans on sight. Also tell Octavian he's been ordered by a praetor to fall on his own sword. Annabeth and Percy are fine but-"Another scream and a Hispanic boy was thrown in the picture.

"Ail! Die!" He yells throwing breath mints from his tool belt. Ok. That is weird.

"Cantada él, idiota!" I Yell at him. He sings.

"I Know you Know that I'm not telling the truth-"The creature whinnes and sounds of crashing.

"Didn't work!" he yells. "I'm gonna regret this" I say. I grab the guitar and say. "Sing-along. Rock and roll" I say. And I begin

_**Let em know that we're still Rock n Roll**_

_**I don't care about my makeup  
I like it better with my jeans all ripped up  
Don't know how to keep my mouth shut  
You say so what (What)**_

_**I don' t care if I'm misfit  
I like it better than the hipster of all shit  
I am the mother fucking princess  
You still love me**_

_**Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about  
You know how it really goes  
Some some way  
We'll be getting out of this town one day  
You're the only that I want with me  
You know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey Hey Hey**_

_**Call it a bad attitude dude  
I'm never going to cover up that tattoo  
I might have a couple issues  
You say me too (yeah)  
Don't care about a reputation  
Must be living in the wrong generation  
This is your invitation  
Let's get wasted**_

_**Some some how  
It's a little different when  
I'm with you  
You know what I really am all about  
You know how the story goes**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio  
What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey Hey Hey**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know that we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**When it's you and me  
We don't need no one to tell us who to be  
We'll keep turning up the radio**_

_**What if you and I  
Just put up a middle finger to the sky  
Let them know we're still rock 'n roll**_

_**Rock 'n' roll  
Hey hey hey  
Rock 'n' roll  
Hey Hey Hey**_

It works, thank god. The creature trots and whinnes sniffing at the message.

A horse with wings. "Hey Rocky. Be good" I say. It whinnes and trots off. I smirk.

The boy runs after it, and the girl re-appears. "Um what cabin are you?" she asks. "Aphrodite" I say.

"You're elected to run the cabin for now. Got to go. Percy and Annabeth are fine and-"

The image cuts off. Everyone stares at me "Sorry what?" I ask.

**DUN! DUN! DUN! So there's gonna be a lot of singing in this one.**

**Do you hate me? Good I was worried for a second. Tomorrow I go back to my regular schedule, I hope. Bye guys!**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok people! Sorry guys, I would have posted this this morning but my laptop got confiscated because I was writing too much. (Is that possible?) **

**Also to my ****Anonymous reviewer. Is she really Mary sue? I would think she would have miraculously dodged those arrows if she was… hmmm….**

I sit on the dock, legs touching the water.

I think about everything that happened.

I lift up my shirt and glance at the wounds.

The arrow marks are like knife scars now. I still don't believe in gods. But- I could drink that stuff that tasted like pizza. Pepperoni Pizza.

Stephen says its nectar, and I'm demigod because I didn't burn to ashes.

That's encouraging. I sigh. I need to call my parents. It's gonna suck.

I should go. But I just get up and walk farther down the beach. A woman sits reading a book on a blanket.

"Can I help you?" I ask her. She looks familiar. She looks up. "No. I'm quite fine" she says.

I frown. Her looks- off. "You look a bit sick." I say. She frowns and disappears in thin air, I shrug.

Stuff like this happens all the time. But I still put my hand on my sword.

Yeah they helped me find one. It's ok. Not really my style, If I could I'd just use an arrow or a javelin.

Yeah. I said an arrow. I can't use a sword for the life of me- which it might just come too.

But I can throw an arrow almost as accurately, or even more accurate than some of the campers.

Lightweight, and easy to carry around. But I couldn't just ask for arrows! So I'm stuck with a sword.

I sigh and take it out. It should be used by someone who wants it. "Abi!" I turn to see Stephen jogging up to me.

"Hey" I say. "You shouldn't be up. I told you to sit outside and get some sun. I didn't tell you to take a trek and-"I zone out as he lectures me and we head back to camp.

I do feel pretty weak. How was I so strong yesterday? I just really want a nap- All I want. Maybe use- nope.

Not thinking about that. I sigh. "Something wrong?" Stephen asks. I shake my head and give a press-lips smile.

"No. Just tired" I say. He nods. "Why don't you back to your cabin? Get some sleep?" He asks.

I groan. "Oh. Right" he says blushing. Why? No idea.

My 'siblings' elected to have me as counselor over Drew. She was the replacement for Piper.

The problem? I didn't want to be counselor. "So- Are you sure? Most of those kids would kill for that position." Stephen says.

I wrinkle my nose. "Exactly. And what if I want to be normal? What If I want to follow orders instead of giving them?" I ask.

Stephen looks at me like I'm an alien but if I continue.

"What If I want to find a boyfriend? Or focus on finding a best friend? Maybe climb that Lava wall? I can do those things as cabin counselor, but still- It's not the same." I say shaking my head.

He seems disappointed. "Okay." He says unhappily. What? I can read boys like books,

I had to know how to play people to survive, but this guy- why was he unhappy?

I wrack my brains but come up with nothing. I guess I'm clueless. Oh gods.

I sound like I'm from the actual movie clueless. Not good. Girl hooks up with her half-brother- who she has no actual relation too.

That's not happening. "Are you my half-brother?" I blurt out.

He smirks. "Why? Wanted to know if you could date me? No. Only people from your cabin." He says.

I roll my eyes. "Can I-"I was going to ask if I could leave when I was fully healed- But I blacked out.

I

Abigail utters a small gasp beside me and crumples.

I kneel next to her and shake her. "Abi? Hello?" I ask.

No answer. Great. She fainted.

"Ohhh. How sweet" I Jump and turn. That had to be a monster. She looked like a teenager-

With her long red hair in a braid. She wore a plain teal shirt, and skinny jeans. And sneakers. But she was-

Gorgeous. Her Blue eyes sparkled under pure white- Makeup? Eye stuff? Her lips where dainty and a perfect glossy pink.

I glance at Abi. She lays motionless. "What did you do to her?" I ask. She laughs.

"Oh dear. That's adorable. So sweet" She says. "She just fainted." I say frowning.

The girl frowns. "Yes. Mortals- or non-believers do that in my presence. I'm just too beautiful" She says.

"Don't think so highly of yourself. It's not like your Aphrodite" I say snorting. She smiles, and her image shimmers.

The girl from my neighborhood who I had a crush on- Then My Best friend from kindergarten- Then The weather girl- You get the Idea.

"Aphrodite?" I ask shocked. She smiles. "Dear." She says. "Isn't Olympus like- Closed?" I ask.

She rolls her eyes. "No dear. Just checking on Sabi" She says. "Sad-Eee?" I ask.

She giggles "No dear. Sabi. Oh dear. I have to go." She says. "What? Wait? Wha-"I ask. Then she disappears. I sigh and pick Abi up. This girl was Not Normal. And She just might save us- A plan forms in my mind.

**Ok. That was kinda short- but- I think it works. Review and I update faster- **

**Oh you know how it goes. Please check out some of my other stories, they're pretty good. (I think)**

**Now do you guys actually want me to continue, or Change Paths? She's going to- Wait you can't know. So anyways she's got a lot riding on her.**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK People! Who's ready for a roller coaster ride, Pant-Eating-Satyrs and Sabi? Oh wait- That's in a couple of chapters. -**

**Hey guys! So ready? Let's go!**

**Clemie: I can never resist the puppy dog face. Gods my parents got mad when I gave the turkey to the puppy- Psych.**

**Percyjacksonlover13purple: 4-5 possibly 3.**

_I open my eyes. "You know we have to stop doing this" I turn to see Stephen Leaning up against the wall. _

"_I need to go." I say. He shrugs and steps to the side of the door. "No. I mean Leave camp" I say. _

_He pales. "Only when you're issued a quest can you leave. But you'd need training." Stephen says. _

"_Train me." I say. "Ok. But only if you promise to let me come" He says. "Deal. I swear on The River Styx." I say_

"Come at me!" Stephen taunts. We circle each other. "No thanks" I say. He smirks.

"Going back on your promise?" He asks. I smirk back. "Please. I keep promises. Unlike a certain boy I know" I say.

Bingo. He lunges and quickly sidestep. "Fuck you" He says. I give a simpering smile and defeat him. "No thanks. I'm good." I say.

He gets up and scowls. "Again" he says. As we fight I keep my reflexes and head in the fight. But I let my mind wander.

That was 3 years ago when I was 12. I'm 15 now. Stephen kept his promise. And I'll keep mine.

But he's- Changed. He isn't that boy I saw- That boy that taught me how to fight with a sword.

My sword clatters out of my hand and Stephen smirks. He presses the sword to my neck, and holds a bit too long.

A bit of blood comes to my throat. He doesn't falter. I stare at him. What happened to the boy I knew?

I shake my head, and sword in hand run into the forest. I hear shouting behind me.

I ignore it and run down, following the creek rocks so my tracks can't be spotted.

I stop to catch my breath and take my bandanna off and wet it in the stream, wipe my cut and keep on running towards the beach, following the creek.

N

I want to go after her but I cross my arms. "ABI!" Johnny, my brother shoots me a look _really?_

Then runs after her. I scowl and walk in the opposite direction. She had no right to look at me like that.

If she wanted to look at me like that then she shouldn't have sent- no. Don't think of that.

I was still mad at her. She couldn't even tell me herself? I sigh and go back and fight with another couple people.

Johnny and Abi re-appear. Rachel runs over and pushes Johnny away. They get closer.

Abi gives a bitter smile and says something which I catch the end of "-Anyways. So I won't budge" She says.

"But you should-"Rachel stops and opens her mouth. Green smoke. Great a prophecy.

Oracle-Rachel turns to Abi.

"_Three shall unite against the blade_,

_All together but each alone, _

_The broken bond healed by the shade,_

_One shall fall to the curse unknown."_

Rachel collapses. She clutches her head. "Uhhh" She says. Abi looks really pale. "We should talk to Chiron" I say. She nods. I know she's remembering that night.

L

I emerge to a night sky. Everyone must be at the campfire. I walk up to them, Stephen at my side.

All sound dies down as I enter. "So? Who's coming on your quest?" Travis Stoll asks. I purse my lips.

"Stephen and-"I'm cut off by protests. "What? Why him?" Sheila asks. "SHUT UP!" I yell.

"Stephen is coming. And so Is Amy polumrak" I say.

Collective gasp as everyone looks at Amy Polumrak. Her long straight brown hair, pale skin and large brown eyes look up.

She pales even more. I nod. She bites her lip. Polumrak means Shadow. "I will come" She says with her faint Russian accent.

Immediate fighting. "Why Him?" Conner asks.

I wait about 10 minutes as they blindly fight.

I shake my head.

"Fine. You want to have your petty squabbles? Continue. But when we come back missing someone, or gods forbid not at all I hope you can stop your idiotic fighting long enough to give us a funeral" I say.

And with that I turn and leave. Just before I do, I turn around and see all of the campers shocked faces.

"It was nice knowing you. Don't make my burial shroud Pink Please. Or I'm gonna have to haunt your ass and that's so annoying." I say. And I leave.

No one, other than Stephen and Amy move a single inch. The campfire is the only sound.

I turn to the two of them. "Get some sleep. Take a shower. I'll get our supplies. Say you're goodbyes. You'll be coming back alive anyways." I say. And with that I enter the Aphrodite Cabin, Slamming the door behind me.

**Ok. That was- Pretty awesome. I know, Time jumps- But as I say. You hit a brick wall? Jump high enough to get past the wall.**

**This time it was 3 years**

**I just want to say these words- UNFAIR! How is this possible? I swear, The Appalachian Mountains are only there to stop all possibilities of snow. Why me? Couldn't we have lived in PA? Or at least 3 county's up? I swear the world is going out of its way to deprive me of snow… **

**And I don't even live somewhere like Miami! Yup. The most snow we've ever gotten is 2 feet. Or maybe it was 18 inches. Thank you for listening to my mini-rant. **

**Now Review, Please?**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentine's Day people! Well belated. Also, I kinda hit a brick wall with colors in the dark….**

**Anyways, shout outs to:**

**percyjacksonlover13purple****, (and yes she was), **

**Imagination unleashed with PJO****, **

**Music lover bwg**** (Well, Snow seems to evade us quite a lot. Expect for this winter…) **

We left at dawn. Argus drove us into Manhattan, then we stop in central park

(**Note that I have never been to New York. Roll with me people its fiction**) "So where should we go?" Amy asks.

Her hair is in a ponytail, which keeps on swaying back in forth like from a high-school movie.

Actually she looks like she's from a movie. Her worn jeans, Camp half-blood shirt and DC hoodie, had changed into designer jeans, a shirt that was probably more expensive than a small house, her Old converses where traded for designer sneakers.

Her brown ponytail stayed the same, but grew longer and sleeker. She saw us staring.

"Abi!" She complains. "It wasn't me! I swear!" I complain. My head snaps towards the lake.

A gorgeous woman sits reading a magazine. For Next Year. "Aphrodite" Stephen says.

We walk closer cautiously, but it's like a magnet pulls us towards her.

My mother puts down her magazine. "Oh how interesting. Those shoes clash with that hair-"

She says. She snaps her fingers and Amy's hair turns blonde. "Why not just turn her hair back and change her sneakers?" I suggest,

Because Amy looks like she's going to freak out very soon. She considers this then snaps her fingers again.

"So how are you dear? Have you discovered your powers?" She asks. "What?" I ask. She giggles.

"Obviously not. Now why was I here? Oh, of course. You need-"She snaps her fingers and a purse appears

"This, this and- This" She says. 2 more identical bags appear. She snaps her fingers and one turns into a backpack. She hands them to us.

"What?" I ask. "Well you'll need them. You're looking for this- in DC." She says. She pulls out a picture from her magazine.

I look at a pair of headphones. "What?" I ask. "Well, there a magical, and quite dangerous pair of headphones. A miss of ours. Will never break, and where accidently charmed to hear thoughts. We need them back. Did I mention something is holding them hostage?" She says all in one breath.

Wow my mom can talk. "What?" I ask. "Is she on re-run?" Aphrodite asks. Stephen hits my back.

"But your just-here!" I say. Aphrodite smiles. "Yes I am dear. Ta-ta!" She says, and with that she pops out of sight.

I stare at the spot where she was. Amy sits down heavily "What. Was. That?" She asked.

"My mom" I say. "That was like-20 seconds!" Amy says. I nod.

"Ok. Looks like we're catching a plane to DC" I say. Stephen and Amy both stare at me.

"I've been stuck in camp for 3 years. I still have money" I say. They still stare. "Oh just come on"

I say crossly grabbing their hands and pulling them from the bench.

3 hours later we're on a plane to DC. Stephen study's the missing section of his magazine.

"Amy" He says grabbing my sleeve. I hiss to him "I'm not Amy" Then he points to the picture.

Me. I'm not smiling. I recognize it as the picture of me from 7th grade. The picture that they have of me as the aged one, it doesn't look like me. At all. My hair is red in that one, my eyes to sunken and my frame to skinny.

"It's Beth" I say. Stephen rolls his eyes. "Ok." He says. Amy drops into her seat. "Hi. I'm Beth" I say.

She shakes it. I put a finger on the picture of me. Her eyes widen with understanding.

"I'm Amy" She says totally poker face. I put my ear buds in my ears, then Close my eyes. I sing along under my breath

_**Make it stop  
Sounds so good, I just can't take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know  
I don't know (Know)**_

_**But don't stop  
Don't move, just keep it there (Right there)  
Keep it right there (Oh)  
Keep it right there**_

_**(I wanna) put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go (Everywhere I go)**_

_**Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day**_

Someone shakes me. I take my headphones out. "Was I to loud? Sorry Stephen" I say in a whisper. Instead I'm still kicked.

I turn around. A guy is glaring at me. "Quiet down" He says. I roll my eyes. "Gods." I say. I plug my earphones back in.

My seat is kicked again and I whip around. The guy is still glaring at me. I take my earphones out.

"What?" I hiss. "I said quiet down. I didn't say stop singing." He says. "I'm not in flight entrainment sorry. I only entertain the polite" I say.

I lean to Amy "Switch?" I ask. She nods and we switch quickly. I sigh and put my earphones.

I can't help it, I start singing softly. The song pulls me in.

_**Yeah  
Wanna put this song on replay  
We can start all over again  
And again  
Yeah  
Wanna put this song on re**_

_**Don't stop (Stop)  
Turn it on, turn it up, make it louder (Yeah)  
I don't wanna miss a single thing  
I wanna hear every melody (Yeah)  
Beating (Beating)  
Beating so loud you can  
Feel it (Feel it)(See it)  
Beating (Beating)(Beating)  
Beating for you**_

_**(I wanna) put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
Everywhere I go (Play you everywhere I go)**_

I'm tapped again. I take my earphones out. "Yeah?" I ask to the guy in the middle aisle. "Shh" he says.

I sigh and close my eyes again and put my earphones in. for once, thank goodness I'm not interrupted. And I fall asleep.

I'm in a vast cavern. But it's not dark. A giant hole is in the ceiling, and a familiar looking ship hovers near that hole, tying a statue to the deck.

There's shouting and frantic sounds. But I'm paying attention to the two hanging from the pit.

I float closer. I recognize him, and the girl. I saw them at camp didn't I? "Together" he says.

There's yelling "cut it! Cut it!" A girl I can't see yells. And the boy lets go. I feel as if I shouldn't follow.

"Beth. Come on" I sit straight up. "What?" I ask. "We're here" He says.

I'm in the capitol. "Not that interesting" I say yawning. Stephen playfully shoves me.

"Sure. Most important building in DC isn't that interesting" He says. "There's the white house. Much more so" I say. He nods.

"Good point" he says. "Come on. Let's ditch" Amy says. "Ok" I say. We go back through security, and out into the sunshine.

"Come on." I say. We walk down the steps "Let's have a picnic on the mall" I suggest. Amy shrugs

"Good enough for me" She says. "Miss!" I turn to see 4 MIB (Men in Black) hurrying towards us.

"Yeah?" I ask. "Abigail Turner please come with us" One of them says. "Uh oh." Amy says.

While Stephen mutters just loud enough for us to hear "run" And then "I knew going sightseeing was a bad idea" louder.

"Oh shut up. And can't you people leave me alone? I already said I'm not going back to my parents!" I say exasperated. Then we turn and run. It was pretty amazing, and we ended up hiding in a group of school kids in the Friar Gallery in a room full of peacocks.

Reminded me of Hera.

It was called the peacock room. Then they spotted us again. "Found her!" One of them yelled.

"Why can't you people leave me alone? I'm fine and I refuse to go back!" I shout. I get a couple weird looks from the kids, then the guy pulls his gun. Everyone scatters and I stare at it.

"Really? I'm a kid." I say. He smiles. "Well if you didn't run we wouldn't have to. Now come with us, and we'll call your parents" he says.

"I don't want to go to my parents. I've been fine the past 3 years. I'll be fine the next 3. As soon as I'm 18 I'm officially an adult. They can't lay a finger on me" I say. He nods.

"Just come in and we'll talk about it." He says. "Sorry! Not happening! Ba-bye!" I say. And with that I grab the guys gun, throw it out the window to make a hole, then I jump out myself.

"Need a ride?" Stephen asks catching me. Literally. I forgot how buff he was. Heck, I never knew.

"No. Put me down" I say. He does, and we run.

**Okay…. What did you think? Not that long of a chapter. But the next one-Well I have some stuff planned you guys are gonna love. MWAHAH. **

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok! Another chap! This is gonna be goooood!**

* * *

We eventually stop looking over our shoulder in Maryland. We stop in a six Flags.

"We should ride a roller coaster" Amy says. "Sure." Stephen agrees. "No. What if something happens?" I ask.

"Let's go. Come on!" Stephen looks at me with big eyes. "I'll kiss you" He says. I push him away.

"In. Your. Dreams" I say. He falls comically onto the pavement. A couple people notice.

"Always" He says giving a cocky smile. "Gods. Could your ego be bigger?" I ask.

"Yes" Amy says. We high five. "Oh Fine. Come on." I say. I grab him by his arm and drag him away.

* * *

We choose a giant metal roller coaster. I charm speak us to the front of the line.

"Piper has no end of talents" Stephen says. "Yeah. It's more to mom though. It's an inherited trait, Piper just taught me how to unlock it" I say swinging a strand of hair back.

The seats where 6 people per row. Amy gets in, then Stephen then me. The attendant checks my straps.

"Your super-hot" I turn to my right to look at the teen guy next to me checking me out not so unassumingly.

"She has a boyfriend" Stephen says. "Aww. Stephen that's adorable. You think after 3 years of sharing a room with my half-siblings I wouldn't know how to repel boys." I say. He shrugs.

"You never know." He says. "Well you can always ditch him" The boy says. "Well I can always ditch you" I say. The floor drops away and the ride starts.

* * *

"Ok. That was fun" I admit as we drop onto a bench near a bunch of tents. A group of boys pass by, whistling at me.

One sits next to me. "Hey. I'm Asher" He says. I roll my eyes. "Abi" I say. He sniffs.

"Something wrong?" I ask. He smiles. "Nah. Just-Did I see you before at camp?" He asks.

I frown. "No. I know all the campers. They all come to me for relationship advice" I say. He smiles.

"So-You're not like undiscovered?" He asks. I look at him.

"No. We're fine. Go chase after eco-terrorists or something" Amy says. I hit her. "Amy! What if he isn't?" I ask.

"No. I am. So. What are you 3 doing on my turf attracting the monsters?" He asks. "Quest." Stephen says.

"If it's riding roller coasters then by golly you aced it!" The boy says sarcastically.

"I'm kinda-Missing?" I ask. "Missing?" He asks. "Yeah" I say wincing. "Oh your-"He begins.

"Say it and die" I say. "Good. Nice talking to you. Now shoo! Off. Go off" He says pulling us through the crowd.

He bleats. "Shoo." He says. "Kind of you." I say. _Mom?! Little help here?_ I think.

Then I pull away towards the bathrooms. The others, and goat boy follow me. I turn to face them.

Goat-boy looks around and bleats nervously. "I smell goddess" He says. "That's her perfume" I say.

He seems to register. "Yeah. My mom is the patron of this quest" I say studying my perfect nails.

He bleats. Then begins chewing on his pants. Pants-Eating-Satyrs. Yay. "Now shoo." I say.

He runs. "Thanks mom" I say. All I get is an extra strong whiff of Tremor. "Your. Mom. Rocks" Amy says

* * *

**I've decided to make my chaps a bit shorter!**

**I apologize for this. But I do have only so much computer time before I get restricted**

**Review! Favorite! Follow!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry I haven't updated! I've been so freakin busy! And well there's no excuse. Anyways let's go!**

* * *

We walk the streets of DC.

"If you were In DC, with a pair of magical Headphones, Where would you hide them?" I ask. "The Smithsonian" Amy says.

I stare at her. "What? Top of the line security system, snack bar, and a giant facility full of places you could hide" She says.

"We're going to the Smithsonian" I say. We choose the main building. We wander a bit, the hope diamond, dinosaurs. Finally we find it. Well not it-I see her.

* * *

She sits reading a book, her hair a curly blonde, her eyes a deep grey. She has on the headphones.

_Annabeth_

I think. I recognize her. Who could forget her? She jerks her head up.

_Shh. Stop it. Don't Panic. I'm a friend._

I felt pretty silly thinking that to myself.

_**You should**_

I jerk back.

_**Not so nice huh? Now who are you?**_

_Abigail. Look. My mom just wants the headphones back._

_**Not happening.**_

_Please. This is my first quest._

I showed her a picture. Me at the campfire, oracle Rachel facing me.

_**Oh yeah. I remember you.**_

_Thanks?_

_**Anyways, Percy and I need them**_

_Why?_

Annabeth hesitates.

_**Look. Since we left camp-Things have been hard to say the least. But for Percy-He lost his abilities. **_

_**He can't control water. Almost drowned. It shook him to the bone. Basically until we come back to camp-our parents have dis-owned us. **_

I have a sudden mental Image of Aphrodite attacking me in a whirlwind of beauty products, and when she was finished making me look horrible

_**Something like that. But the point is-we need these**_

_Please._

_**I can't**_

_You can. _

_**No.**_

_Fine. I'll just have to tell the gods you're here_

_**Your in-sufferable you know that right? Fine. Meet me at the snack bar.**_

She gets up and walks towards the stairs. I follow. I sit next to her at the snack bar. "You're insufferable" she mutters to me.

"Tell me about it" I say. She laughs. "Nice humor." She says. "Will you come with me?" I ask. She shrugs.

"You know what happened. I can't." she says. I wince, remembering the shouting match.

"He misses him" I say. "I know. He misses his dad too. But we can't." Annabeth watches me.

"You have to understand" She says. I notice a few small things. The hand on her stomach. Worried eyes. A slight glow. "How long?" I ask.

She sighs. "2 months. Now can you understand?" she asks. "Yes. But think about it." I say. She watches me.

"Why?" She simply asks. "I could give you guilt. But it won't work. You simply need to know that you aren't as alone as you think. People still support you, whether you turn them away or not." I say. I get up.

"If you come, we leave the building at 3." I say. Then I leave.

(**BTW if you're confused, Annabeth is Pregnant**)

* * *

I walk down an empty hallway. I hear footsteps behind me. I twirl around and hit Stephen. "Ow-"

He begins. I pull him into an empty room. "We need to resolve this" I say. The room is small. He crosses his arms.

"Why?" he asks. "Because I'm not working with you when you're like this" I say. "What does that mean?" he asks.

"Listen. When we first met you were kind. Now you're an ass." I say. "No I'm not!" He says. I take my scarf off to show the long pink line that shows against my skin. "What's that from?" he asks.

"Your sword" I say. He stares at me. "No." He says. "I think I remember" I say. He frowns. "I didn't-"He begins.

A door bursts open down the hallway. "Oh no" I mutter. Then I kiss Stephen.

He seems surprised, then responds. The door bursts open, and a scientist walks in. we don't break apart.

"I hate you" Stephen says breathily. "Hate you more" I say. I kiss him harder. "I wish you were dead" He says.

"I wish you would drown" I mutter. "Hey!" We break apart. "You're not supposed to be in here. Usually I'd have you arrested but right now I suggest you go rent a room" He says.

"Sorry. Come on. We're late" I say. I grab his hand and pull him into the populated part of the building.

As we walk up the stairs. "What was that?" "I think it was pretty damn obvious" "You trying to eat my face?" I turn to Stephen arms crossed.

"And if we hadn't been kissing?" I ask. He seems to think it over. "Humph. That moment is never mentioned again" He says.

"Ever. Now come on. I know where they are" I say. I run the rest of the staircase to the main entrance. Amy appears.

"What are we waiting for?" She asks. I see Annabeth and Percy pick through the crowd.

I follow meet with them. "Hey glad you came. Stephen and Amy. Let's go" I say. We walk outside.

"Are you-?" Stephen begins. "Finish that sentence and I'll have to kiss you" I threaten. He steps to the other side of Amy.

"Gods. Anyways, we have to go. And fast" Amy says. "I agree" I say. We run down the mall.

* * *

**Yay! I know, I know, WAY TO SHORT as you say, but like seriously that's solid Sabi. Anyways enjoy your day-Night-whatever!  
Read? Reviewed? Followed? Favorited? You're good.**


End file.
